This proposal requests funds for The Forsyth Institute to establish a shared, web-based scientific image management system (SIMS) using commercially available software from Scimagix, Inc. (http://www.scimagix.com). Funds are being requested for the: (1) Scimagix SIMS application software, (2) application server hardware required for SIMS, (3) the disk array for image storage, (4) Oracle 9i database software application which serves as the backend to SIMS, (5) server hardware required for operation of Oracle 9i, and (6) tape backup system for backup and recovery of images and data in the event of server hardware failure. Forsyth is recognized internationally as the world's foremost independent research institute focusing on oral and craniofacial biology. In order to maintain high standards of achievement in research, cutting edge instrumentation and appropriate software tools must be readily available to its investigators. Currently, Forsyth investigators generate more than 10GB of high resolution image data/week and there is no effective means of storing, searching and retrieving these images. Nearly all images are stored on removable media, primarily CDROM and Zip floppies. Some are scattered throughout the file systems on hard-drives or the Forsyth network. Digital imaging sources at Forsyth include, but are not limited to, EM and TEM, confocal laser scanning microscopy (CLSM), laser capture microdissection microscopy, atomic force microscopy, microradiography, digital still and video imaging through light microscopes, UV and fluorescent microscopy, digital radiography and intraoral digital photography. Most of the laboratories at Forsyth are equipped with at least 1 digital microscope, either stand-alone or attached to a computer workstation. Scimagix's SIMS will provide a user-friendly means to facilitate the storage, search and retrieval of images for use in research and publication at Forsyth and will immediately benefit 17 of the total projects at Forsyth. These projects can be grouped into a number of broad categories based on the kinds of imaging technologies utilized in the research: (1) the study of oral biofilm formation, the interaction of biofilm with epithelial cells, and the immune response to biofilm using images generated from the CLSM; (2) mapping gene expression using in situ hybridization and CLSM (3) global expression of genes in oral bacteria from high throughput screening of digital microarrays; (4) the study of specific gene and protein expressions using a fluorescent imaging system (STORM 840) and the optical sectioning capabilities of the CLSM; and (5) mechanisms of gene regulation in bone resorption by localizing gene expression, protein elaboration and molecular interactions in osteoclasts using CLSM and micro CT. The Forsyth Institute guarantees to provide for: (1) housing in the Office of Computing & Network Technology for the additional server hardware needed to support the SIMS application; (2) installation and end-user training costs; (3) onsite consulting during software implementation; (4) Oracle training for Forsyth's database administrator; (5) annual software maintenance for both the SIMS application and the Oracle 9i database software and (6) permanent in house support.